vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Schoolhouse Rock: Grammar Rock VHS 1999
Tracking Quality * Adjust Tracking for Best Picture Quality FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video * PBS Opening Previews * Penny PSA * Schoolhouse Rock: Grammar Rock CD-Rom * Kellogg's Smack Opening Titles * "Schoolhouse Rock" * "Grammar Rock" Ending Credits Grammar Rock * Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. * Executive Producer: Tom Yohe * Producers: George Newall, Radford Stone * Music Director: Bob Dorough * Based on the idea by: David B. McCall ** "Unpack Your Adjectives" *** Music and Lyrics: George Newall *** Sung by: Blossom Dearie *** Designed by: Tom Yohe *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Conjunction Junction" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman *** Animation; Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Interjections" *** Music and Lyrics: Lynna Ahrens *** Sung by: Essra Mohawk *** Designed by: Tom Yohe *** Animation; Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla" (Pronouns) *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough, Cathy Mandry *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Paul Kim/Lew Gifford *** Animation: Kim & Gifford ** "Verb: That's What's Happening" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Zachary Sanders *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" *** Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens *** Sung by: Lynn Ahrens *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Busy Prepositions" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Bob Dorough, Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Bill Peckman *** Animation: J.J. Sedelmaier Prod. ** "The Tale of Mr. Morton" (Subject and Predicate) *** Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Tom Yohe, Jr. *** Animation: J.J. Sedelmaier Prod. * Developed in Consultation with: Dr. Henry F. Beechhold * Grammar Rock Video Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. - In Association with American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. * Copyright © 1995 American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil Liability and criminal prosecution. This motion picture first publication United States of America. American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto." Closing Logos * PBS Category:VHS Category:Schoolhouse Rock Category:PBS Category:Warner Home Video Category:1999